


All You Want

by ScarletAnpan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Agatha Christie References, Alcohol, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Lots of it, cause would this be a celery fic without it, celes making kyoko breakfast, reads like a movie that manages to stretch a relatively uneventful day into three whole hours, very domestic kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletAnpan/pseuds/ScarletAnpan
Summary: Kyoko's birthday comes around again, and by not expecting much of it she completely underestimates the extent to which Celestia Ludenberg will go to treat her. The gambler makes sure she feels as important as she really is.Non-Despair AU! Adult Celesgiri.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Kudos: 78





	All You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I was supposed to have finished this fic back in October but. You see how that went. Anyways it's kind of long and I'm kind of out of practice since I haven't written too much lately but I hope you enjoy!!

October 6th. The detective woke up at 6 am exactly, trained thoroughly by her alarm for the days she worked. Her eyes blinked open, and for a moment she was going to sit up to attention, immediately heading towards the closet to gather clothes and then to the shower to get ready for work. But she was off. It was the weekend anyway, but the detective had a terrible habit of working on the weekend regardless. She was prodded endlessly by her wife to not work this Sunday. Kyoko couldn’t imagine why at first, but it made sense once she checked the date.

But birthdays didn’t mean much to her. They were very important once—long ago as a child. But it was only until the age of about seven that they stood significant. She recalled her excitement on her eighth birthday, crushed by waking up to a hotel room and her grandfather, who was busy with work and soon made her busy with it too. At the end of the day he remembered and wished her a happy birthday with a small candy bar from front desk concessions, but it was far too late for the day to have been a happy one. 

Since then, birthdays meant little. It wasn’t as if there was anything significant about being born anyway, she thought. When she began attending Hope’s Peak she made more of an effort to remember other students’ birthdays. She knew it was important to them if not to her, and wished to show her appreciation for her fellow classmates with a gift. She didn’t even reveal the day of her birth to anyone the first year—it was only when she found a wrapped box on her desk the morning of that she realized she had one. And the one responsible for it later reprimanded her on being so secretive about it.

That was now her wife. Kyoko began to wonder just what the woman was up to, seeing as she wasn’t in bed with her. The detective sat up slowly, brushing the hair out of her face as she scanned the room for clues. There were none, of course. She sighed and climbed out of bed, peering into the closet and a few drawers. Nothing had changed since she had fallen asleep. But trying not to be too investigative—another thing she had been reprimanded on the year before—the detective just shrugged and headed toward the shower.

Once in a t-shirt and shorts, Kyoko left the room, heading down the hallway to the kitchen. Nothing odd. She walked over to the coffee maker, going through the same routine she has for years. The machine sputtered a bit, ragged from the use and its age, but working nonetheless. As the coffee began to brew and the smell of it lifted into the air, Kyoko did wonder again where Celestia was. She glanced over at the front door, noting the mat on the ground. It had moved over at least a few centimeters since she last saw it—when she had watched Celestia leave for the night. She had been home at least, so the detective didn’t worry the way she usually did when the gambler was gone for too long. All she could do was smile in curiosity as she retrieved her mug from the coffee maker. She sat at the counter and finished her coffee slowly, waiting for her wife as she decided what to make of her day.

The front door opened not long after she had made a second cup. It creaked softly, and Kyoko glanced over. Celestia stepped into the house, dressed exactly as she left. She smiled as she placed her bag on the rack by the door, and walked over. She planted a soft kiss on Kyoko’s lips.

“Happy Birthday, dear,” she began.

“...thank you. You were out late.” The gambler nodded and walked back over to the door, beginning to fiddle with the buckles of her heels.

“Indeed. I’m sorry for not waking up with you, gambling ran a bit long.”

“It’s fine, I don’t mind. How was it?” By then the gambler had taken off her heels, and held them in one hand as she walked over to the detective.

“The usual, really. I managed to pull off quite the bluff, however. I gained more winnings than I expected.” Kyoko hummed and drank more of her coffee, as Celestia started towards the bedroom and the detective followed, mug in hand. The gambler began to dress down from the night, as Kyoko settled on the bed and talked with her about their respective days. Once properly in an elegant top and shorts, the gambler finally sat down on her side of the bed and put away the last of her things. “Well then. Shall I start breakfast?”

“That’s a good idea. I’ll help.” Kyoko stood up to see Celestia staring at her with a frown. “Please? I think it would be nice.” The gambler’s frown disappeared immediately.

“Oh, you know I can’t deny you when you say please to me… only a little though. The birthday girl can’t work herself, you know.”

“...I know.” The gambler walked over to Kyoko, crossed her arms, and huffed.

“I still can’t believe I had to ask you to take the day off! To think you’d be up in your office on such an important occasion!”

“Taeko, it’s just… I forgot.” Celestia smiled and placed an arm on Kyoko’s arm, right where she instinctively knew to bend down a little, as the gambler kissed her once more.

“I know you did,” she spoke softly. “It’s alright, as long as you’re celebrating it now.” With a smile she left, and Kyoko blinked and followed behind her.

Once in the kitchen, Celestia began digging through the fridge. Kyoko lingered about around her. Celestia didn’t cook all the time, but had to learn how when younger to take care of herself, and so didn’t mind the task. She almost enjoyed it a bit. But of course, this went unbeknownst to anyone besides Kyoko. Even with those as close to her as their graduating class, she would never reveal that the Queen of Liars would willingly perform any remotely arduous task. Not that breakfast was. It was quite simple, really. The gambler had long before prodded her wife about what she preferred to eat in the morning, and she refused to accept cereal as an answer. When the detective finally gave a vague answer about toast, possibly rice, the gambler did the work of filling the rest in for her. They were married after all, so she knew exactly the sort of thing Kyoko would like.

The birthday girl in question couldn’t help but admit that she enjoyed Celestia’s cooking. She herself could only prepare simple things, and tended to get so interested in what Celestia was doing. Which was why she currently wandered about the kitchen, looking at the ingredients and the utensils and the bowls. She was like a curious child, and half of the time Celestia would soon shoo her away to set the table or do dishes. But just for the occasion she made an exception, and let the detective investigate to her heart’s content. Which is why Kyoko stood over her wife, who was busily stacking pieces of bread on a plate and putting the eggs by the stove.

“Do you need help?” Kyoko asked.

“Mmm…” The gambler normally would have refused, especially with it being such a special day, but she sighed when she remembered Kyoko’s pleading tone earlier. “I suppose I do. Grab the rice for me, if you will.” She gestured towards the fridge and Kyoko walked over, searching around until she found it. She also rummaged through the cabinets and found the rice cooker. She set it down on the counter and took the pot from it, filling it with the slightest bit of water. She had only gotten so far before Celestia appeared at her side. “My my, already prepared! Thank you, dear.” 

* * *

The detective sat at the dining room table, it already being properly set by her. She didn’t care for appearances, but Celestia certainly did. She wanted to help more but had reached her limit of things she was allowed to do on her special day according to Celestia, and so waited patiently at the table. She hadn’t been sent away long before the gambler finished preparing the meal, so within a minute or so she joined Kyoko at the table, placing down two bowls with plates on top of them. She then left and returned with teacups and tea. It was green tea, Kyoko noticed. 

“Alright dear, here we are. I believe it’s complete.” Celestia sat down and sighed happily.

“...thank you, Taeko. It looks amazing.

“Of course, anything for my sweetheart.” The detective didn’t reply, only smiling and looking down.

“I don’t think I’ve had a proper breakfast in a while.” She immediately earned a frown of disapproval from her wife. “I do get lunch,” she tried to reason, before quickly spearing a piece of egg and a bit of rice to distract. It worked, as the gambler turned her attention to Kyoko’s reaction. She quickly tried it, pausing for a moment. And then a smile spread across her face and the gambler sighed in relief. “This is really good.” 

“So you like it then?”

“Yes, I like it a lot.” Celestia could tell the detective loved it, seeing how the smile hadn’t left her face yet. It may have seemed rather simple; fried egg on rice with toast and tea, but she knew how Kyoko loved such a thing. And the detective was never one for anything too extravagant flavor-wise anyway. It was just the way she liked it.

“Good, good… I’m glad.” The detective nodded and continued. Kyoko didn’t say much, and finished off the bowl rather quickly. Celestia knew this as a sign of her enjoyment, and could only smile at seeing such a cute response. “My, you’ll hurt yourself eating so quickly.”

“It’s fine. I just really like it,” she explained. “Anyways, how was last night?” The gambler’s eyes gained a slight spark at the question.

“Oh, it was splendid! It was the most fascinating game I’ve played in a while,” she began. The detective nodded, listening along to Celestia’s story. The two found themselves talking for quite a while, the gambler fully detailing her adventure of a night from start to finish. Kyoko smiled at seeing her excitement, being absolutely enthralled with the tournament. By the time she had finished her tale, the two had finished with the meal.

“Here, I’ll do the dishes,” Kyoko began as she stood up and collected their bowls, heading towards the sink. But before she could reach it, she felt a stare boring into the back of her head. It burned a little, as her wife walked over and gently took Kyoko’s place in front of the sink.

“Why don’t you settle down on the couch and find us something nice to watch? There was that movie you wanted to see, right?” A small glow in Kyoko’s eyes was all the answer she needed.

“Right. I’ll go find it.” She quickly left and Celestia smiled, turning to the slightly loathed task of washing dishes. But it was Kyoko’s birthday, and she refused to have the woman work more than she needed to, and so made quick work of the task. Once done the gambler placed the dishes to dry and walked over to the living room, finding Kyoko, who was currently sitting on the couch and staring into the screen. She took her seat next to the detective, sighing a little as she laid her head on Kyoko’s shoulder. Kyoko smiled and continued to stare into the screen, trying to find the movie she was talking about.

It was as suspected—a murder-mystery. It was actually an old film adaptation of a classic mystery novel Kyoko adored. She had recently convinced Celestia to read with her, and after having both enjoyed and discussed it thoroughly, wanted to watch it the movie for it together. It was out of pure interest, and she was interested to see how well the book translated into film.

By the time she found it, Celestia had gone and returned with an excessively large and soft blanket. She threw it over Kyoko’s head, before settling down next to her and covering herself with half of it.

“I found it,” Kyoko announced, adjusting the blanket slightly so that it didn’t cover her head. The gambler smiled and hummed in response.

“Oh, good! I do wonder how good it will be.”

“I don’t know how many people read the book beforehand, but the ratings were high for it’s time.” 

“Well, we’ll be the judge of it, won’t we?”

“Yes, we will.” The movie began to play, and Kyoko turned to face Celestia. Without a word she wrapped her arms around the gambler, who let out a surprised gasp. Kyoko laid to rest her head on the arm of the couch, Celestia in her embrace. The gambler snuggled up to her, purring in delight and shifting so that they could both watch the movie and lay comfortably.

An hour into the movie, the gambler could no longer fight the affliction of sleep, too comfortable under the blanket and in Kyoko’s arms to stay awake any longer. She dozed quietly, the detective almost too absorbed in the film to notice. But once she did Kyoko only smiled and hugged her a bit closer, knowing the woman likely was tired from the gambling. It wasn’t long before the movie came to an end, Kyoko smiling at a surprisingly satisfying ending. Her mind raced with thoughts to tell Celestia, but she was presently asleep. She didn’t mind at all, organizing them so she could tell her all about it later. But for the time being, Kyoko was just content with just being able to relax with her wife in her arms.

She closed her eyes, sighing out slowly as she unwinded. It was all quiet except the softest breathing of Celestia and her own, and the low hum of the house itself, tiny noises sounding as everything about her worked together to bring the comfort that she now enjoyed. It was something she had missed for a while, to the point of almost forgetting it at times. She was truly thankful that she had been made to take the day off. Finally spending some time with her wife was all she needed. Caught up in the peacefulness of it all, the detective soon found herself unexpectedly asleep as well.

* * *

An hour later she woke up instinctively. Celestia had woken before and presently sat up, rubbing her eyes a bit. She looked over at Kyoko with a dazed smile, and Kyoko sat up as well, Celestia now in her lap.

“I’m sorry, I must have fallen asleep in the middle…”

“It’s fine, there wasn’t much left after you did,” she said. “You seemed like you needed the sleep anyway.”

“That I did… well, you wouldn’t mind us finishing it again later, would you?” Kyoko smiled.

“Not at all. I think you should see the ending.”

“Good! Because as you know, I do have something planned for you.”

“I suspected as much.”

“Indeed. But that will come later.” The detective raised a brow, but the gambler didn’t elaborate further.

The rest of the day was spent to Kyoko’s liking. After the movie, she realized that she should take full advantage of her freedom to do what she pleased. And so it was spent casually, Celestia resting a bit more as Kyoko sat in bed next to her, taking the time to read a book she had stopped in the middle of days before. She read it front to back within three hours, thoroughly satisfied by the end. By that time Celestia had roused herself to waking, and had spent the last half-hour snuggled up to Kyoko.

Now finally able to look somewhere besides the book, the detective spent the next while explaining to Celestia what the book she read entailed. The gambler nodded along to her words, still a touch sleepy, but soon woke up fully. Along the course of the explanation the detective had gotten up from bed and left to the living room, Celestia following. It seem rather bright outside, but a bit cloudy, breezy enough to not be hot.

“It’s nice outside,” Kyoko would note as she stood in the window.

“A good day for an outing, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Yeah. I was just about to suggest it, if you didn’t mind. A walk around would be nice. We could go to that cafe nearby.”

“Oh, that sounds splendid! I could use some of their tea,” she mused, before smiling. “I’ll get prepared immediately.” 

Immediately meant about thirty minutes of course, but that was expected and actually quicker than the usual time it took the gambler to ready herself. Kyoko got dressed rather quickly and paced around the living room and kitchen and the bedroom. Once Celestia was fully ready the two left the house, Kyoko holding the door on the way out.

They began on their little excursion, finding it wasn’t at all hot outside. Not exactly cold either, the perfect warmth with a slight breeze to make it rather comfortable. The two walked along in the peaceful weather, filling the air with their words. It wasn’t long to the cafe Kyoko spoke of. The two had taken many walks there together in the past, so they were known by the people who worked there. As they entered the general ambiance of calm along with the always present scent of coffee greeted them.

Kyoko ordered green tea and found a seat for them, as Celestia discussed the milk tea she was having with the barista.

The gambler joined her soon afterwards and the two sat next to the window, Kyoko examining the view.

“This little cafe is always so lovely,” Celestia couldn’t help but comment.

“That’s true. It’s peaceful, and everything is made quite well.”

“Not to mention the friendliness of the place. How lucky we are to live so close.” The two basked a bit of the silence, happily just enjoying each other’s presence until their drinks arrived. A woman walked over and set down the tea for them, in which they both thanked her. She also set down a small plate in front of Kyoko, with a tiny cake on it. The detective furrowed her brow, as the woman explained that it was someone’s birthday. As she left Kyoko looked to Celestia, who smiled at her.

“You told them?”

“Casually, yes. I didn’t expect they treat you.”

“Well that was kind,” she said, picking up the spoon that came with it and softly dividing it. “You should try some.” The gambler obliged and took the spoon, sampling the small pastel green treat. Kyoko tried it right after, and the two looked at each other and almost exchanged thoughts.

“This is quite good.” Celestia remarked, and Kyoko could only nod in reply as the two enjoyed their respective teas with it.

* * *

Soon they left the cafe, Kyoko thanking them again, and began to head the way they came. The weather hadn’t become any less delightful, and it was an peaceful trip back home. On arrival, the gambler reminded her wife of their plans. Kyoko didn’t know what it entailed, but she didn’t mind. 

She knew Celestia well, and the woman expressed affection in many subtle ways. But in a very unsubtle way, she loved to lavish the detective with the absolute best. Having the funds to do so at her command gave her the power to fulfill Kyoko’s every desire. Kyoko didn’t have many however, perfectly happy and content with most levels of simplicity when it came to herself. But Celestia still treated her to the nicest things she could, and so it was practically ritual for the gambler to take her on dates to fairly extravagant locations. Kyoko appreciated it deeply, and couldn’t help but take interest in the culture of it all. And so there were never dull trips, and the detective couldn’t help but wonder where they would find themselves this time.

* * *

By the end of the night, Kyoko found herself back in a car with Celestia. The gambler had spent hours indulging her in one of the finest places she could find, and the two were sufficiently satisfied by the end of it. And in the same fashion as they came, they were being driven back by an escort of Celestia’s request. Mostly on the account of the gambler refusing to let her wife drive, and Celestia herself being notoriously concerning behind the wheel.

The two sat in the back, Celestia moved over to the middle so she could be right next to Kyoko, her head resting gently on the detective’s shoulder as the two held hands. It was a peaceful silence, with nothing but the rumbling of the car and the soft lights occasionally flashing through the tinted window. And every once in a while, the gambler would run her thumb across the back of Kyoko’s glove comfortingly.

They arrived home quickly, Celestia tipping the driver before they made their way down the street and to their house. Once inside, the warmth and familiarity of it greet both, enveloping them in calmness. The gambler gave a relieved sigh at their arrival, immediately stepping out of her heels. Kyoko hung their coats on the rack at the door.

“It feels so nice to be home, doesn’t it?” Kyoko nodded in response, walking up to Celestia’s back, her arms wrapping around the gambler’s waist. The detective pulled her close, burying her head in Celestia’s shoulder and humming.

“It does,” she finally spoke. “But the time we had was enjoyable. Thank you, Taeko. I think this was a good birthday.”

“Oh, I don’t believe it’s ended.” Kyoko perked up a bit at the sound of that.

“What did you have in mind?”

“A little treat. Two treats, in fact.” The detective hummed, but still kept her arms about the gambler.

“I’m listening…”

“I’ll have to get them for you, dear.” Kyoko frowned, but only softly, before removing her arms from about her wife. Celestia smiled and began to excuse herself.

“Wait.”

“Yes?” The gambler turned around and Kyoko walked forward, bending down a little to plant a kiss on the lips of Celestia.

“I love you.” 

“...I love you too, dear. Very much.” Kyoko smiled at that. “Now, be a doll and go dress down in our room, if you would.” The detective nodded and began heading towards their bedroom. Meanwhile, Celestia prepared for the final phase of Kyoko’s birthday.

* * *

The detective returned ten minutes later, not having done much but take off her shoes and coat. It didn’t dawn on her to stay in the room until called, but it was just her luck that Celestia considered this entirely. She walked into the room, finding the gambler standing in the kitchen. She went to join her, before her eyes were drawn to some sort of black machine on the counter.

“Evening, dear. You didn’t exactly dress down, but oh well.”

“...oh. Should I have stayed in the room?” Celestia could only smile.

“I had a feeling you wouldn’t. But no matter, as I have the treat I spoke of for you.” Kyoko walked to her side and examined it before she noticed something.

“The coffee maker is gone… wait.” Celestia gestured grandly to it.

“An upgrade, if you will. I love you, really I do, but that old thing was practically falling apart. And had gotten to be quite loud in the mornings... anyway, I believe you deserve better than that.” The detective looked at it, unable to suppress a smile.

“This looks fancy. I shouldn’t have expected anything less.”

“Yes, you know me well. It should be fast and of better quality.”

“Really? That’s… that’s really good to know.” Kyoko stood there, staring at it intently, still unable to suppress a smile the gambler found the absolute cutest.

“It is yours, you know,” Celestia said, as Kyoko looked at her like an unsure child. “You’re allowed to examine it.”

“...if you don’t mind.” The detective then began her mini-investigation, looking at the size, the shape, the locations for water and for the beans themselves. She messed with the buttons and examined it’s making with utmost interest. Celestia watched her exploration with an adoring smile. “I almost want to try some now... I’ll wait until the morning. But I didn’t even think of getting a new one.” She turned to the gambler and walked over, pulling the woman into a hug. “Taeko… thank you so much.” Celestia smiled and went excessively red, but her face was hidden in Kyoko’s chest as she accepted her wife’s affection.

“Like I always say, anything for you.” The detective held on with little intention of letting go, which Celestia didn’t mind. She would’ve entertained the warmth for all of eternity if she didn’t have plans.

“Now, I do have one more treat, if you recall?”

“Oh?” Kyoko pulled away slightly to look at her. “That’s right. What is that?”

“Let me show you.” The gambler excused herself from the detective’s arms for just a moment, slipping away to a cabinet and almost instantly producing a bottle from it. Celestia smiled as she produced another one and set both on the counter.

“Oh, wine?” The detective wasn't surprised. There weren't many occasions her wife would entertain without wine at some point.

“Yes! Not just any, of course. I know my darling well; this is the finest dessert wine I could procure.” Kyoko raised a brow in interest and walked over to look at the bottles. They were of black glass, the label in a language she didn't know, but elaborately bordered with deep scarlet and golden decor. It was nothing short of the sort thing she'd imagine Celestia would buy.

“It sounds interesting,” she said with a smile. “I do think dessert wine is nice.” The gambler hummed.

“Which is particularly intriguing, seeing as I thought you were never one for sweets.” Kyoko looked up and frowned.

“Yes, but it’s bitter,” she reasoned. “Sweetness evens out the taste.” Celestia smiled and walked over to another cabinet to retrieve two glasses.

“Still sensitive to that? Well, I guess you do enjoy it regardless.” The detective nodded in agreement and watched her effortlessly pop the cork on the first one. Within a few seconds two glasses were sufficiently full of the maroon liquid and the gambler suggested they take a seat on the couch. She brought the bottles along and placed them on the smaller table, and the two proceeded comfortable. Celes laid a bit on Kyoko’s shoulder to rest her head as they each cradled the glass in their hands. “Now then, I’d be honored to see you try it.” Kyoko looked at her and then to the glass, before bringing it to her lips. The detective then stared at it, in attempts to analyze the taste as she felt the familiar warmth spread.

“I like it. It actually is sweet enough for it to not taste as bitter.”

“Oh, delightful! I’m so glad it’s pleasant,” she said, drinking from her own glass as well.

“Yes… I really like this. Thank you, you didn’t have to do this.”

“But of course I had to! It’s for you, sweetheart. I wanted you to enjoy your day as much as possible.” The detective smiled, watching the glass as she swirled the dark liquid around in it.

“I did. I got to spend all of it with you, so I don’t think I could have enjoyed it more.” The gambler hid her smile in another sip of wine.

“Aw, that’s sweet dear. I’m glad it was a good day—I have to make up for the ones you neglected, you know.” Kyoko frowned for a second, but nodded in agreement.

“I did neglect a few of them… I just started to think they didn’t have any meaning. It just seems like another day, really.” Celestia watched Kyoko over her glass, as the detective stared into her own drink thoughtfully. She hummed.

“It seems that way sometimes, doesn’t it? Birthdays can be difficult to appreciate if you don’t understand your own importance.” Kyoko looked up at her.

“Hm… that’s a thought.”

“You know I’m right, Kyoko. You’re every bit a very important woman. You mean so much to me, and the people around you.” The gambler shifted to make herself more comfortable. “Which is why I was so utterly horrified to find you didn’t acknowledge your own birthday!”

“Oh, right… I remember that. You reminded me back at Hope’s Peak.”

“I had to, it would be a crime otherwise.”

“...I do find it funny, though. I could’ve sworn a certain person was awfully guarded about her own the first time around too.” Celestia frowned.

“At least I acknowledged it,” she murmured. Kyoko raised a brow and smiled.

“By sneaking wine into your dorm and drinking it alone all night?”

“I wasn’t alone all night. You did catch me, after all. Even joined me, but I don’t think you liked its dryness.”

“I didn’t. Which is why I’m rather thankful for this glass.”

“Good, good...” By this time Celestia’s glass had been drained, and so spun it lightly between her fingers as she nudged Kyoko’s arm up over her head. She snuggled into her wife’s shoulder, as the detective wrapped her arm about Celestia to pull her in cozily. A soft grumble of contentment left the gambler’s throat, as Kyoko drank from the hand that didn’t softly drum along Celestia’s side. 

The detective closed her eyes softly. From beginning to end, it had been a day much better than anything she could’ve imagined for herself. It felt truly important, truly special. And no one in the world could’ve made it more perfect than Taeko Yasuhiro. There was a reason she was so deeply in love with the woman. Kyoko glanced down at Celestia and couldn’t help but smile. There were only two things more that could top off this day properly—another glass and a rewatch of the movie Celestia slept through. The detective wanted to hear her thoughts on it.


End file.
